


Cheap wine and cigarettes

by firewoodwander



Series: the obligatory modern au [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Fives’ praise kink, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Secret Relationship, but like they're shit at it, ish, with some extras in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: When Jesse gets back from several weeks out of town, it’s to the wonderful sound of his best friends-slash-flatmates’ loud, enthusiastic sex. He doesn’t mind, per se—stars know he’s done them just as bad before—butfuckdoes it make him miss his boyfriend.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-6116 | Kix/CT-7567 | Rex, Minor or Background Relationship(s), implied relationships - Relationship
Series: the obligatory modern au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054547
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Cheap wine and cigarettes

**_Fives Star Meal_ **

_Saturday 01:23_

_You: I’ve been banned from complaining about noise in the apartment_

_Fives: oh yeah? lol_

_You: Yeah Kix n Rex said I was most of the issue_

_You: Even though it wasn’t MY loud sex that kept everyone (me) up last night_

_Fives: hypocrites_

_You: Exactly._

_You: I hardly think it’s fair to punish me just because I’m so good you shout the block down_

_Fives: as long as you didn’t tell them that_

_You: I’m not stupid_

_Fives: pffff debatable_

_You: Oh yeah?? You wanna go there?_

_Fives: no but I do want you to open your door before someone finds me out here_

The hallway is blessedly empty when Jesse sticks his head out of his room. He treads down to the front door and opens it for the man standing outside, who grins and begins shrugging off his jacket before he’s even stepped over the threshold.

“Hey,” he whispers. “Surprise.”

“You couldn’t have warned me, could you?” Jesse hisses back. He checks again that the other room’s door is closed before he sneaks them past. “We could’ve been in the middle of something.”

Fives snickers as they slip back into Jesse’s room and lock the door behind them. “Hey, we’re all _friends,_ aren’t we? Am I banned from joining friend stuff now?” He drops his jacket over the rungs of the headboard they removed from the bed months ago and palms Jesse’s chest, sliding his hands up around his neck and rucking his t-shirt as he goes.

“No,” Jesse concedes. He steps forward until he has Fives pressed back against the door. “But whenever you show up unannounced it’s usually because you’re horny.”

Fives snickers again and tugs him closer, his hot breath damp against Jesse’s cheek. “Baby, I’m always horny when I come over. _You’re_ around.” He skims the edge of Jesse’s chin with his teeth. “And we can consider this your revenge for those two last night.”

Jesse ducks forward and finally crushes his mouth fervently to Fives’. He moves a thigh forward to slip between his boyfriend’s legs and nudge up against his crotch, licking his mouth open and revelling in the appreciative noise he gets out of it.

Gods, it’s been a long few weeks since they’ve last been able to do this.

Fives scrapes blunt fingernails over the back of Jesse’s scalp, hauling him closer like it’ll merge them into one. Jesse’s hands go to his hips, feeling hot skin beneath the thin threads of his shirt, and pulls Fives away from the door and across the room until he can shove him down onto the bed.

“Someone’s eager,” Fives teases, though he’s already begun tossing his clothes aside with impatience.

“Yes,” Jesse grumbles, “says the one who turned up solely for dick.”

Fives grins again and lies back on Jesse’s unmade sheets. His muscles ripple under the contrast of the old, yellowing lamps on the nightstands. “You know I only _come_ ’cos it’s yours.”

Jesse snorts. “Good one.”

Down to his shorts, he crawls across the bed and all but collapses on top of Fives. He plays his fingers up the insides of his thighs and down again behind his knees, hitching them up so he can slot them together at the hips. A moan, and Jesse’s relenting easily to the wash of heat that pools in his gut at the sight he’s rewarded with. Fives slides a hand from Jesse’s ear to the back of his neck and pulls him up to kiss again, dragging their bodies delectably against one another in the process.

“You know I don’t only come for your dick,” he mutters between kisses.

“Yeah,” Jesse says, nipping his plush lower lip, “but it’s still your favourite part.”

Five laughs, bright and earnest, and it warms Jesse instantly from the inside out, but—

“Shh!” he hisses, diving back in to try and quiet him with kisses. “Shush, be quiet, or someone’ll hear you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Fives whispers back. He threads his fingers together behind Jesse’s head and cants up, looking for friction. “It’s fine, no one’s going to find out.”

Jesse, for one, isn’t so sure, but he lets it go with minimal gumbling in exchange for more of Fives’ tongue and a hand straying gradually southwards. 

Fives squeezes his knees together to try and urge him into action. Jesse hums and breaks away instead to mouth over his jaw and down the column of his neck, latching onto his pulse point and sucking a bruise into skin dark like firewood against his own. Fives moans low in his throat and slips his fingers beneath the waistband of Jesse’s shorts to tease more overtly; all that gets is a smile and a nip at the jut of a collarbone before Jesse travels wetly down to one of Fives’ pecs. His nipples are small but taut, and Jesse licks over the one under his mouth with relish before pulling it gently between his teeth. The shorts are being slid over his arse as Fives squirms, getting harder, and as such Jesse continues to ignore him.

“Anything in particular you want from me today, cyare?”

“Just you,” Fives replies, gazing down at him with dark eyes. “Whatever you want with me, I want it.”

Jesse hums and switches over to suck on the other nipple. “Be careful what you wish for, hm?”

“Ooh, why, you gonna string me up and put on the leathers?”

Jesse stops to grin stupidly up at him. “Oh, you wish.” He reaches down to slide his palms from under Fives’ knees to his arse, kneading the thick muscle there. “But I do want to fuck this tight little thing right here.”

Fives practically purrs. “I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

One eyebrow raised, Jesse slips his thumb down between his cheeks to find them sticky with half-dry lube. “Oh, you’re _prepared_ for this one.”

Jesse’s surely hungry look is returned with a smirk and a happy sigh. 

“Only for you, baby.”

And all of a sudden, he’s not nearly half as interested in playing with his food anymore. Jesse bites at Fives’ nipples again, just to make him squirm, before licking them over and leaving them to peak in the cool air. He licks and sucks and bites his way down Fives’ abs until the warmth of a hard-on brushes against his shoulder; Jesse shuffles himself back to lie between his boyfriend’s open knees and prods his thumb against the damp pucker of his rim.

“You gonna be good for me and stay still?” he rumbles.

Fives’ hand skims the cut of his cheekbone again. “You know I will be.”

Jesse laughs, “Yeah, like you have all those times before?” and he scowls, but—

Jesse descends on his cock, parting wet lips to take the head between them and roll it on his tongue, and that frown is immediately replaced by a beautiful mix of surprise and pleasure.

“Oh, Jess,” he gasps softly. “Kriff. Warn a guy.”

Jesse tries not to laugh and ducks his head again, swirling his tongue along the underside of Fives’ cock as it sinks into his willing mouth. _Where would be the fun in that?_

At the same time, he replaces the thumb tracing Fives’ hole with a finger that gently prods it open for him. He’ll have to get the lube, if Fives doesn’t get it for him, but he’s still slick enough that the noise it gains is interested rather than put-off. 

Jesse hollows his cheeks and sucks as he pulls up to the head of his cock. He uses the hand he had holding Fives’ hips to the mattress to fist around the last, slightly neglected half, pumping languidly while he licks and suckles around the crown. Fives grunts and arches as he strains not to buck his hips up.

“Fuck,” he murmurs, “you could make a living doing this.”

“I bet.” Jesse pulls off and away, leaning up over him to reach towards the bedside table. Fives waves a hand out to meet him, blue bottle and foil packet already dangling from his fingers.

“Come on, I want you to make me scream.”

“Patience,” Jesse says false-knowledgeably, slicking his fingers nearly down to his wrist. “I’ll make you _beg.”_

Fives breathes out long and slow. He relaxes into the bed and lets his legs fall open when Jesse returns his attention to his hole—Jesse settles onto his front on the bed and nuzzles the crook of his thigh before one, teasing lick over his entrance triggers a full-body groan beneath Jesse’s hands. He licks over again and again, sliding one impatient finger inside and pressing up against those wonderfully soft walls. 

“Oh, hells, _yes.”_

Fives takes the first two fingers in the same minute, making noises when Jesse scissors him open. Jesse tongues inside the crowded space as deeply as he can before he has to pull back for breath, instead tracing the skin of Fives’ fluttering rim until he’s squirming.

“Yes, please, give it to me good,” Fives gasps in lieu of begging for another finger. “’S been too long.”

Jesse complies, spreading him open on the three and twisting. “You’d think I’d been gone months.”

Fives mumbles something that makes him lean in close to hear, curling over his boyfriend like an overgrown cat and nuzzling his throat. “What was that?”

“—Said, _it felt like it.”_

Jesse grins and sucks another mark into his sweat-sheened skin. “Aw, baby, did you miss me?”

A light slap lands on his hip in retaliation; he kisses the mark and begins wiggling a fourth finger inside. Fives groans and pushes up into his body, cocks trapped between them in just too little friction. 

“Yeah, I did,” he admits eventually. “I fucking missed you, you arse.”

Jesse tips his head down to kiss him nice and sloppy. “Missed you too. You ready?”

“And I was thinking you’d never get there!”

Jesse removes his fingers and ducks down to lick down his shaft to his balls, just to make him yelp, before sitting back on his heels. “You want it like this?”

With a huff Fives grabs a pillow and shoves it haphazardly under him. His feet curl around Jesse’s waist and tug him forward again, onto his hands. Newly breathless, Jesse is hit again with just how much he _loves_ this man.

“You’re so good to me,” he murmurs. He slides on the wrap and another finger of lube for luck, lines himself up, and is soon pushing into gorgeous wet heat with barely contained impatience. Fives’ legs cross behind his back and lock them together, rocking up and making him laugh at the hazy, smug look on his boyfriend’s face.

Jesse takes him by the hips and snaps forward, burying himself in deep and hard. It knocks a high moan from Fives’ lungs as he throws his head back and clenches his thighs and Jesse sets his pace, thrusting up fast with what leverage he has. Fives is tight and hot around him, driving bolts of pure, golden pleasure straight through Jesse’s gut and forcing him to grit his teeth to hold all of his sporadic noises back in his throat. Fives himself is taking no such care, gasping formless exclamations with arms stretched up to brace against the wall and his beautiful bronze expanse of throat exposed just for Jesse’s taking. 

He leans down again and adjusts his angle so he can slant their mouths together, more of a sharing of mint gum air and spit than any proper kiss. The whine Fives lets slip slithers down his spine and has him grabbing for his bent knees to hold onto—he pulls them away from his waist and pushes them up to Fives’ shoulders, sitting up and fucking in with renewed vigour.

“Oh, shit!” Fives cries out.

Jesse grunts in agreement and bears down on him, rewarding each whimper and moan with another bite to the back of the thick, muscle-corded calf perched on Jesse’s shoulder just perfect for his teeth. A welling of precome drips from Fives’ bouncing cock and smears across his navel. Jesse tilts his hips and folds farther over him, and Fives _shouts_ on his next thrust down. 

There it is.

“Come on, baby, you’re _so_ good,” Jesse starts muttering. “So fucking good for me. So hot.”

_“Jesse,”_ Fives whines breathlessly. “Close!” His hiccoughs and keens are every incentive to wind him up harder and faster, driving Jesse impossibly higher with every scrape against his prostate. Fives squirms and arches up into his arms, begging without words in the pleasure stark and obvious across his face. Jesse reaches down and grips his leaking cock before he begins tugging it rapidly.

“You look _so_ fucking good,” he groans. Fives yells out, strangled, and shoves himself back on Jesse’s next thrust. “You’re gonna come for me, aren’t you? So good, such a good boy, just for me.”

The last sound to tear itself from Fives’ throat is aggrieved and pained and ecstatic all in one and he comes hot, thick, all over himself and Jesse’s slippery hand.

“So good,” Jesse whispers again while he fucks him through it. He’s ruthless, sliding home right to the base on every thrust, his own cock pulsing with the sheer vision beneath him.

“Come on Jess,” Fives breathes, and he’s already grinning stupidly again. “You can do it.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Jesse pants, but he grits his teeth on a particularly loud noise and lets go, coming right into his next deep thrust.

A hand comes to rest lightly on his cheek and strokes, calming. “I think you just did.”

Between breaths, Jesse laughs. “You think you’re so clever.” He slumps forward to lie half on Fives’ shoulder and half on the mattress. “I don’t know what I did without your smartarse comments for a whole two weeks.”

Fives hums. “Neither do I.” 

Jesse lets the quiet rest between them for a moment before he slips out and paws for tissues to clean up.

“You good?”

Fives hums again, his eyes closed and smiling. “Better than good. Brilliant.”

Jesse huffs a quiet laugh and kisses his cheek. “Good.”

“Nah, didn’t you hear?”

“Yes, yes, brilliant, I know. I heard.”

Jesse tosses the condom towards the waste bin a few feet away and lets the tissue drop to the floor when he misses with it. Fives shuffles over and wraps his arms around Jesse’s middle, opening his eyes to gaze mischieviously up through his lashes.

“Yes?” Jesse murmurs, wary.

“What?” Fives grins. “Nothing!”

“It’s never _nothing.”_

Fives closes his eyes again and smothers that beautifully soft smile against Jesse’s chest. “Love you.”

Jesse smiles back and drags a hand through his mess of curls. “Love you too.”

“Have any of the others figured it out yet?”

_“Fives.”_

“What? They will at some point!”

“…I don’t think so.”

“Ha. Wicked.”

“Why, did you change your mind?” Jesse peers down at him, watching as he scrunched his nose and shakes his head.

“No. Doesn’t matter.”

Jesse pauses. “It kind of does matter…”

“It’s just—” Fives sighs. His lashes flutter against Jesse’s skin as he lies against the righted pillows, curled under Jesse’s arm. One hand skims its way over Jesse’s stomach to trace scars and contours with light fingers. “It’s kinda nice, isn’t it? Just us?”

Jesse makes a quiet noise and lets his head fall to rest on top of Fives’. “Yeah.”

“I like having a secret. It’s fun. I get to keep you all to myself, and no one gets to know…” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jesse says. “You just like living the lifestyle of some TV drama.”

“Oh and you don’t, huh…” 

“I’m pretty sure Kix thinks I either pick up whores every other night or I _am_ one,” he grumbles. “He’s been making disappointed best friend faces at me.”

“Not to mention the least subtle ‘get tested’ suggestions I’ve ever heard,” Fives yawns.

Jesse sighs and closes his eyes, finding himself, not for the first time, dearly wishing that one of them lived alone. One night free of sneaking around their nosy-as-all-hell friends. That’s all he wants.

Next time they’ll find a motel somewhere. Or something.

“You need to go back tonight?” he asks, not sure he really wants to know either way.

“Nah,” Fives mumbles. He curls closer into Jesse’s side and kisses the skin under his lips. “Hevy doesn’t need excuses to stay ’round anymore. Echo won’t notice ’m gone unless the sky falls in or sn’thin. Prob’ly already thinks I spend half my time at clubs.”

Jesse snorts, lifting his hand to stroke over the stretch of Fives’ neck he knows is purple with his bites. He reaches out to the nightstand and flips off the lights before he kicks under the duvet and tugs it around them. Fives’ smile is obvious against his skin where Jesse holds him cradled to his neck, satisfied and warmed to the core, and for the first time in weeks Jesse drops off to sleep without much fuss at all.

**_Kixer Mixer_ **

_Wednesday 16:47_

_Kixer: where r u_

_You: At the store_

_You: Why_

_Kixer: The others r over get some drinks_

_You: Sure_

_Kixer: And snacks_

_You: Is Hardcase over_

_Kixer: second thought snacks x2_

_You: Got it_

_Kixer: Ty ly_

_You: Np. Ly too_

**_Dino Man_ **

_Wednesday 16:50_

_Dino: Did Kix ask you to get snacks?_

_You: Yeah he did_

_Dino: Can you get milk and bread while you’re there?_

_You: Why did you think I was out_

_Dino: Not for milk and bread_

_You: They were on the list!_

_Dino: OK just hurry up_

_You: You hurry up_

_Dino: Jesse_

_You: What_

_Dino: Stop looking at your phone you’re going to walk into something_

_You: …_

_Dino: I don’t want to know._

“I’m back!” Jesse calls. The bags rustle in his hands as he kicks the door shut behind him and toes off his shoes. He can hear the TV on in the main room and Tup’s giggling laughter, the crinkle of a packet of something being thrown into someone, and a yelp of Fives’ unmistakable indignation.

“Finally!” comes Hardcase’s shout across the din. Jesse barely gets into the kitchen before he’s being accosted—by Rex for the food that needs to go in the fridge and would otherwise inevitably be forgotten, and by Hardcase for the case of beer he’s just set on the counter. Jesse rolls his eyes and takes a couple himself, slinging his jacket over the side table and falling onto the sofa beside Fives and Tup.

“Good trip?” Tup asks, and huffs when Jesse hands one can to Fives and cracks the second open for himself.

Jesse slurps the foam that threatens to overspill the rim and tips his head indifferently, leaning over to set it down on the coffee table. “Someone had to get supplies to stop you lot wiping our cupboards bare.”

“Children who pass out after only one can don’t get to day drink,” Fives says, tapping Tup jovially on the cheek when he opens his mouth to complain.

“It wasn’t _one can!”_ he protests, indignant.

“No,” Kix agrees from the other sofa, “it was half of one.” 

Rex, the traitor, drops the last of the pack and a bowl of cheese puffs into Tup’s lap as he passes behind them, distracting him from his mumblings about betrayal. 

“So where’re the others, then?” Jesse asks. “I thought I was being forewarned about the masses descending on us.”

“Cody’s doing something with Obi-Wan,” Rex says, making space for where Kix kicks his feet into his lap as soon as he sits down. “Wolffe and Bly are still away, and Fox’s phone is probably dead again.”

_“Dead,”_ Tup snickers. “More like Dogma turned it off and won’t let him turn it back on until tomorrow.”

“I never did understand those two,” Hardcase muses. Jesse watches him lie over both Rex and Kix and somehow give the impression that it’s an even mildly comfortable position to be in. By Rex’s grimace, there’s probably an elbow somewhere it isn’t usually supposed to be.

“I don’t think you’re one to talk,” he says, and gets a laugh and a vague hand wave in return. He turns back to Fives. “Echo?”

Fives snorts into his drink. “On a date.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Jesse sighs. He smirks then, leaning across Fives to take a handful out of Tup’s bowl and leaning a hand innocently on his thigh. “He’s missing out on all the fun.”

Fives raises a brow and steals one of the puffs out of his hand. Tup snickers.

“Jess,” Kix says thoughtfully, “what’s that?”

Jesse looks over to find his gaze somewhere low on his back. “What’s what?”

Kix flicks his fingers. “Lift your shirt.”

“Better watch it, Rex, he’s gettin’ away,” Fives snickers. Jesse clicks his tongue and elbows him, but lifts his jumper all the same. Wherever he exposes the dark skin of his side, long, pink-red marks run from ribs to waist and lower. Well, so much for plausible discretion. 

“Ahh, those,” he says. “Cat scratches.”

Hardcase nearly chokes on his beer when he laughs, curling up into Rex’s side and shaking violently with it. Kix is grinning too, trying to save his drink from spilling, and beside them Tup makes claws out of his fingers, looking Fives dead in the eye as he curls his wrist.

_“Me-ow!”_

Jesse watches the corners of Fives’ eyes crinkle as they can’t help but join the laughter. Rex heckles him with popcorn for his terrible excuses, curses when Jesse tries to catch it in his mouth and makes more of a mess instead. 

The surprise of the hand that slips under his jumper unannounced almost makes him squeak aloud—light nails trail down his side, ghosting over the scratches they left just that morning. 

Jesse leans into the hand, sips his drink, and smiles.

If Fives falls asleep along his side at the end of the third movie that evening, and if Jesse carries him to his own bed and doesn’t bother rejoining their friends after, well… Tup’s gone by morning, and none of the rest say anything about it.

**_Fives Star Meal_ **

_Friday 13:14_

_Fives: dinner @ 7_

_Fives: taking you into town_

_You: Fancy_

_Fives: I can’t be fancy for you?_

_You: Never said that. You’re making me blush_

_Fives: as you should baby_

_You: :P_

_Fives: hey_

_You: Well, one of us has to not melt when we’re called it_

_Fives: heyyy_

_Fives: it’s not my fault_

_You: And it’s mine?_

_Fives: of course_

_Fives: ;)_

_Fives: now keep it in your pants until this evening I’m taking you out proper_

_You: Yes sir_

_Fives: that’s your thing it doesn’t work on me_

_You: Are you sure about that?_

_Fives: can’t I do ONE nice thing for you_

_You: You’re a pretty lovely thing yourself you know_

_Fives: how many people has that worked on before_

_You: Three, now_

_Fives: excuse me_

_You: Tell me I’m wrong_

_Fives: you’re wrong_

_You: And you’re lying_

_Fives: look I’ll text you when I’m outside, we’re getting a cab_

_You: Fancy drinks for a fancy dinner?_

_Fives: don’t get your hopes set too high lover boy_

_You: Can’t believe you just said that_

_Fives: neither can I_

_You: ❤️_

_Fives: yeah yeah_

_Fives: ❤️_

The room is still except for them, a hush hanging on the thread of the sound of tiny gasps and bitten-off moans. The lights are low and there’s a handful of dahlias in the vase on the table, and Jesse’s fingers dig into the thick cushions of the sofa as Fives swallows and works his throat around his cock.

“Fuck,” he hisses, lifting one hand to bury in Fives’ silk-soft hair. Fives hums and pulls back, licking around the head and pressing sloppy kisses to the underside. With a small shuffle to the side Jesse feels Five’s own erection rubbing up against his shin, trapped inside his jeans and surely painful. He ducks down again and Jesse tightens the fingers in his hair, guiding him gently, gritting his teeth against the urge to buck his hips up into warm, wet heat and the most obscene of slurping noises and vibrating groans.

Jesse moans and twitches and tugs Fives quickly off his cock. His hand slips down to cup his cheek and run a thumb over his red and swollen lower lip before guiding him up, off the floor, to kneel over Jesse on the cushions.

“You’re wearing too much,” he breathes. Fives smirks and tilts his head to lick the thumb into his mouth, hands deftly opening his fly and shucking both jeans and boxers down as one. His cock finally freed, it bobs up flushed dark and mouth watering, but—Jesse has plans.

“Kix would murder me if he knew,” he mutters, kicking his own pants off his feet and sliding his thumb from Fives’ mouth to get rid of his pesky shirt. 

Damn thing makes him far too irresistible anyway. It just can’t stay.

“That’s half the fun, isn’t it?” Fives says. “Fucking on your best friend’s sofa.”

Jesse lets the shirt drop to the floor; his is somewhere by the door, the beginning of a trail of clothes leading to where they are now, and he pays them no mind as he tugs Fives to lie against the armrest and climb into his lap.

“I want to ride you,” he mutters. Fishing around in the gap between the cushions rewards him with the lube and condom he stashed earlier—he gets to work immediately, much to Fives’ apparent delight.

“Wish I could watch you like this all my life,” he says, his hands trailing over Jesse’s thighs and hips while he fingers himself and tries not to slip.

“You’d never get inside me if that was the case,” Jesse argues, strained.

“Don’t matter. I could come just lying here.”

“Well _don’t.”_ Fives’ breath catches in his throat. Jesse smirks, leaning down until he can brush the tips of their noses together, and murmurs, “You gonna be a good boy and wait until I tell you to?”

Fives’ whimper is almost inaudible. Jesse kisses him, hot, hard, and slips his slick fingers from his ass to squeeze the base of Fives’ cock. He can taste his own in Fives’ mouth, and… _Fuck._

Fives grunts and nips at his bottom lip, rolling it between his teeth. Jesse reaches for the lube again with his free hand.

“Be a good boy for me now.”

Fives is so hard in his palm that it makes Jesse’s hole twitch in anticipation. He slicks him up liberally, leisurely, feeling every inch of skin sliding against his when he kneels astride Fives’ hips and lines them up. His sides are practically heaving under Jesse’s knees, his eyes dark and wide and fixed on the space between his cock and Jesse’s entrance as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. For a moment it’s enough to make Jesse want to peel away the layer of latex between them and take him down hot and heavy and _real_ right to the root.

As it is, he lowers himself over Fives and pushes down until the thick head of his cock eases past his rim, letting a breathy sigh as he sinks down to sit over Fives’ thighs. Fives smacks his head against the pudgy arm of the sofa and gasps out a string of curses. Jesse grins, lowers himself over his boyfriend’s chest, lifts his hips, and slams them back down again. The stretch burns, having jumped the gun a little, but the punched out noise he gets from Fives is worth it ten times over. He feels so _full._

“Fuck,” Fives mutters, rolling his hips up into Jesse’s and forcing a gasp from his lips. “You’re so fucking _tight_ babe.”

“Yeah I am,” Jesse says somewhat nonsensically. “Bet you’d do anything for more of it, wouldn’t you?”

“Please,” Fives whines. Jesse kisses him, wet, messy, and goes back to working his hips, clenching down on the drag against his walls with relish. 

It’s a few moments before Fives remembers his hands; when he does his palms slap satisfyingly against Jesse’s waist and his fingers dig in hard, bruise-tight. Jesse moans under the goading flick of heat the pain stirs, yells when Fives uses his new leverage to snap his hips up to bury himself deep in Jesse’s heat. He fucks up hard and fast, not once pausing to let either of them catch a breath and knocking him, a moaning mess, into a sprawl across his chest. 

“Look so fucking good for me Jess, so good.”

The next slam of his cock into Jesse’s guts glances across his prostate in a flash of pleasure. Jesse desperately tries to hold the rhythm and meet Fives’ increasingly-erratic pace.

“Fi-Fives…!” 

“Yeah, baby, you just take it,” Fives pants. “Fuckin’— _so_ hot. So needy.”

And it’s _so_ good, _so_ mindlessly hot and heavy and _good_ that Jesse’s already so close to coming. He reaches a hand down between them and tugs frantically at his cock, his elbow shivering where he holds himself above Fives. Fives cries out like a dying animal and only fucks him _harder,_ somehow, and through blurry, half lidded eyes Jesse watches his gaze flick between Jesse’s face and their cocks.

Jesse comes with what would have been a shout if it weren’t a broken, shuddering thing, almost soundless when he’s painting their stomachs white. Fives’ fingers flex on his hips and his face screws tight—Jesse gasps for breath and tries not to collapse on top of him as he leans into his ear.

“Good boy,” he praises. “Come now.”

It undoes him without Jesse needing to lift a further finger. His body jerks between Jesse’s thighs, and a long, low moan breathes between his lips. Arms slick with sweat slide up to wrap around Jesse’s waist and tug him down to kiss themselves breathless all over again.

“Thank you,” Jesse murmurs when they part many minutes later.

Fives grins and traces his thumbs in circles at the small of his back. “I think I should be the one thanking you.”

Jesse huffs and slaps weakly at his chest, humming along with his gentle laughter. “Shower with me?” he asks. “I might need getting up off this sofa.”

Fives catches his hand and lifts it to his lips. “Course,” he says, smiling against his fingers. “Can’t have an old man like you falling and cracking open his skull.”

“Oh? And how did it feel to fuck an _old man_ like me?”

Fives grins, unrepentant. “Absolutely incredible.”

**_Case Difficulty_ **

_Sunday 14:32_

_You: And Rex says they were “””delayed””” did you by any chance have anything to do with it_

_Case: lolol_

_You: Dn’t say lolol_

_You: Don’t_

_Case: LOLOLOL_

_You: No_

_You: Bad_

_Case: lolololol_

_Case: Anyway yea_

_Case: y even bother asking if you know the answer lololol_

_You: I will break your fingers if you say that one more time_

_Case: …_

_You: Don’t do it_

_Case: :3c_

_You: Don’t test me_

_Case: >:3c _

_Case: lol_

_You: Leave._

_Case: This is a dm honey_

_You: Not your honey, honey_

_Case: Don’t let [redacted] hear you csll me that :P_

_You: Fucking who now_

_Case: you know_

_Case: [redacted]_

_You: Can you not_

_Case: No💙_

_You: Well don’t let [redacted] see you send me that then_

_Case: fair play man_

_You: Get cocked_

_Case: o h ?_

_You: Fives also says get cocked_

_Case: lolololololololololol_

_You: What the Fuck_

_You: Also tell me who redacted is I swear down_

_⤷ replying to Case Difficulty: No💙_

_Case: see above_

_⤷ replying to You: Get cocked_

_You: See above_

_Case: Maybe I Will_

_You: More like you just did_

“He’s impossible,” Jesse groans, clicking his phone off and letting his head tip to rest on Fives’ shoulder. Fives hums, the vibration travelling through Jesse’s sternum as he lies on top of his boyfriend on the sofa. His phone buzzes again and he drops it to the sofa cushions, ignored.

“Pretty sure we know who he’s talking about.”

Jesse lets the corner of his lips tilt up, his fingers tracing the creases in Fives’ t-shirt under his hand. “That’s not the point. I want to know for certain.”

On the TV the muted film flicks over into an ad break. Fives rolls his neck to look at him, looking far too condescending for something that was _his idea._

“And, if it’s not me, you’ve either been giving off the wrong impression or you’ve got a secret admirer on your hands.”

“Neither of which we care about—but, I’d like to see how I could _possibly_ have been giving the wrong impression.”

They’re practically smiling into each other’s mouths already, so it’s hardly a stretch for Jesse to press forward and kiss the smirk off Fives’ lips for him. Hands slide warm and comfortable over his back, slipping under his shirt and stroking sweetly down his spine. Jesse groans and winds his fingers into the overlong hair behind Fives’ ears.

Noise in the entrance hall jolts them apart in time to hear keys scrape in the lock, turn, and click. Muffled voices begin to ring sharp and clear with the footsteps that clatter inside.

“…And what do you think’s the betting—oh no, look, he’s still here! They think they’re so goddamn slick!”

“Kix,” Rex sighs.

“No, I know you agree. They’re doing so much sneaking around but he _always_ leaves his fucking shoes right here! The same ones! Every time! Those idiots—I swear to every god above—I even starting going out to check while they were fucking and _every time!”_

“Lay off them a bit, yeah?“

“No! I won’t! They’re being stupid!”

“I’m sure they have their reasons.”

There’s a considering quiet that follows Rex’s amused exasperation. Someone sighs, and there’s the distinct sound of a kiss a moment later, then— 

“Peg me tonight and I’ll consider it.”

“That’s fucking disgusting,” Jesse says loudly, unable to contain himself any longer. Fives snorts below him, hard enough to hurt his throat, and tries to smother his giggles in Jesse's neck. “No one wants to hear you two making plans about sex!”

“Yeah?” Kix shouts back. “Well no one wants to hear you fucking Fives’ remaining brains out on the regular, but here we are!” 

The sheer disgruntlement in his voice tips Fives into wracking fits of laughter, clinging to Jesse’s sides as if he’s about to fall to the floor. It’s ridiculous, he’s ridiculous, their _friends_ are ridiculous, and Jesse can’t help but laugh along with him, especially when he hears giggles coming from the entrance hall, too.

“You morons,” Rex tells them, wandering into the kitchen and rolling his sleeves to his elbows. “It wasn’t because of what Tup said, was it? About the group being taken over by relationships?”

_“No,”_ Fives lies, because it had, actually, been a factor in his bleeding-heart style of reasoning. “We just didn’t want you asshats ripping the absolute shit out of us every opportunity you get.”

Kix scoffs, following in after and dumping their overnight bags on the floor by their bedroom. “As if we _don’t_ already do that. Just admit it, you were embarrassed it took so long for you to realise we were setting you up.”

Jesse freezes, feeling Fives go still just the same a moment later. They can’t see Kix or Rex, and Kix and Rex can’t see them, but even still… he wouldn’t joke about _that,_ surely?

“You fucking _what?”_ Fives blurts. Jesse pushes himself up to look over the back of the sofa and catch Kix’s shark’s grin. He gapes at his best friend, who seems to find his indignance _hilarious._

“You mean you didn’t even notice? After all that?”

“What do you mean we didn’t—” Jesse groans and drops back down to hide himself in Fives’ shoulder. “Fuck me. We’re idiots.”

“They set us up,” Fives repeats incredulously in his ear. “Those _utter…_ You know what? No. Never mind. I don’t care.”

He drags Jesse in to kiss him again, uncaring for their new audience. Jesse goes with it, melts back into the embrace, and tries not to grin at the way Kix groans from somewhere across the room.

“For the love of my sanity, just don’t fuck on the sofa.”

For someone who distinctly remembers at least one memorable encounter with Kix himself on this very sofa, Jesse thinks himself rather a strong man to hold back on calling him out on his shit. Fives, though, almost chokes when Kix makes another very pained, put-upon noise at their lack of response.

“You two are the _worst.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Extras include:  
> \- The others saw the feelings coming a mile away and pushed them together a lot, apparently somehow managing to be subtle about it. Hence the set-up comment.  
> \- They weren't actually subtle about it.  
> \- Fives and Jesse, oblivious, went through a saga of drunk make-outs, angsting over accidentally-caught feelings, and very nearly trapping themselves in a friends-with-benefits scenario before Jesse blurted out one time, “what if we had a go at dating instead?” Best decision of his life.  
> \- Jesse doesn't actually care if they make sex plans in front of him or not, seeing as he's probably going to hear them later anyway. He just likes embarrassing them.  
> \- Hardcase and Kix 100% go ‘tiddy warm and soft’ and fall asleep with their hands all over their boyfriend.  
> \- Everyone knew about their relationship. Everyone.  
> \- “They're worse than Anakin and Amidala. Somehow.” -Rex  
> \- Fox spent most of this time either drowning in work or getting railed.  
> \- It's what he deserves.  
> \- Cody had twenty riding on the fact they didn't notice it was a set-up. He was, somehow, the only one.  
> \- I'm thinking about a writing an extra from Rex or Kix's perspective sometime during or before this fic - anyone interested? Again, would be mostly sex, if not entirely.


End file.
